Miyagu vs. Haru: The World's Stage Turns White
On a forest-covered mountain range a few miles within the Land of Lightning, Miyagu Ketsu was on her way home after a successful mission. She was tasked with going after and destroying a gang of bandits that threatened a trade route between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. The mission was pretty simple for a B-rank, as the bandits were civilians. Sure they were armed with weapons and had dynamite on their side, but they didn't expect to face the White Lily of the Ketsu, an elite jōnin of both Konoha and Kirigakure. She didn't even have to unsheath her sword. Her task over in a mere three hours, she was casually running on her way to her camping out spot for the night, bored with this very uneventful mission. Things were probably too peaceful these days. Haru Hyūga was on the move as always he was traveling the lands looking to improve himself in combat and become one of the best shinobi of the leaf village. He had his faithful follower on his shoulder. "Caw..Caw..Karasu you haven't had a good match for a while I feel you're getting a bit rusty" said Kage in a teasing manner. "Actually you're right I haven't had a good enough challenger in a while but I am no where near rusty you damn bird." replied Haru with a sleepy look on his face as he jumped from tree to tree. "Karasu! I sense a strong chakra coming at two o'clock" said Kage. "Oh really? now who might that be?" said Haru. "I don't know but let's go fight'em" said Kage. "No Kage we must not battle for no reason" said Haru as he was resisting the temptation of the fight. As Miyagu continued onward to her randezvous point, she felt a strange shift in the air. There was a chakra signature coming after her, maybe about five hundred meters behind. She wasn't sure whether it was a friend of foe, but she wasn't going to be caught unaware to find out. Those bandits on that trade route, civilian or not, taught her a lesson in that regard. Weaving a series of hand signals, she created a disturbance the world's space-time field and jumped into it, vanishing. She then reappeared directly in front of her quarry, landing on a tree limb. She quickly whipped a kunai out of her pouch, pointing directly at him. "Identify yourself," she stated sternly, "or I will attack." Haru stopped his movement to reply on the mysterious woman. "Oooh she appeared out of no where. And pointing a kunai at us how arrogant" said Kage. "Shut up Kage...I am Haru Hyūga of Konohagakure I am known by the name of Karasu. And who are you?" said Haru. "A shinobi of Konoha, huh?" The Ketsu princess said, withdrawing her weapon, though still gripping it defensively. She smiled sweetly and jabbed a thumb in the direction of her Konoha forehead protector. "I'm from Konoha as well, though I reside in Kirigakure for now. I am Miyagu Ketsu, Mizukage bodyguard." She remained tense, not sure how things would turn out now. "I am just passing by I was on my way back to konoha but I have to say (Haru looks at Miyagu directly in the eye) I noticed your chakra signature and I was thinking if we are allies why don't we have a little friendly spare. I am bored from searching for a worthy opponent so why don't you be that opponent?" said the S-Ranked konoha shinobi while maintaining the sleepy look on his face showing no excitement. Miyagu had heard about Haru Hyūga and his exploits throughout the ninja world. To have run into him was surprising and very shocking. For the most part, she was supposed to be still in the mountains for another three days, so she wasn't going to be pressed for time. Plus, she was considered a high A-rank kunoichi, so this would be quite A challenging smile appeared on her face and her bright green eyes flashed. "I suppose a nice spar would work out the kinks of my boredom," she said, cracking her knuckles. The Battle Begins "Fine then let's get started young lady." Haru said as he jumped back a fair distance away from Miyagu. "Kage watch our chakra signatures and detect genjutsu." said Haru. "Aye aye Karasu" said Kage as he started using Chakra Sensing Technique. Haru activated his Byakugan watching Miyagu closely he then threw a smoke bomb on the ground which spread smoke everywhere during this time he made an exact clone of him. The clone used Chakra Enhanced Speed to get behind Miyagu in an instant "Hakke Sanjūni Shō" he said. Haru maintained the same uninterested look on his face "I have a feeling she will make it out of that" he thought to himself. Miyagu was blindsided by a sudden attack as she was bombarded by a series of fierce blows. She was thrown back some distance by the sudden attack and she landed on her feet, though she staggered back a bit. Such a powerful attack, she thought, but things are not going to end this fast! She then smirked and raced towards Haru's clone and vanished within a vortex. She then reappeared above it, weaving hand signals. She then blasted an intense blast of pressurized water at the clone before landing next to it and giving it a harsh kick in the side. The clone looked up towards Miyagu who was making hand seals "Hakkeshō Kaiten" he said as he started rotating with high speed to counter the water technique. He was surprised when seeing a kick directed towards him by Miyagu who was surprisingly fast "She is quick on her feet" he thought to himself as he put his hand to his side to block her attack however, she managed to move him about two meters. "Dear oh dear that was quite the kick" said the clone. The real Haru took this chance when Miyagu was busy with the clone to put her under genjutsu he used Hiding in Mist Technique and then combined it with Chakra Absorbing Mist Technique however, Haru put Miyagu under a genjutsu which made her feel like she isn't losing chakra and that the mist isn't even there. Miyagu fell victim to the genjutsu immediately and continued to blast the clone with water until she jumped back to make her next plan of attack. She suddenly felt her vision dart around all over, as if looking for something. But I don't understand, she thought, hiding behind a tree, How come my visi...oh yes! She then made a hand signal and dispelled whatever genjutsu she was under, though it took some effort. She noticed this mist around her and used a an intense blast of wind to clear it away from her. Haru cast the mist again and applied Chakra Absorbing Mist Technique, his chakra was refreshed by the little chakra he managed to take from Miyagu. "Let's see how will you counter this" he thought. The clone used Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven to counter most of the water blasts however, one of them hit him and knocked him back. After the mist was applied the clone got up and used Swift Release: Flash Step to step right in front of Miyagu with great speed. He then attempted to hit chakra points in the heart which would cause internal bleeding. Miyagu caught notice of the mist again, but had to step back to distance herself from the approaching clone. She repeatedly dodged the attacks aimed toward her, but knew that she couldn't dodge them forever. Knowing that she would lose if she didn't push herself, the Ketsu closed her eyes and reopened them, revealing her mature Senchūgan. She weaved a series of hand signs, but was attacked with a relentless amount of strikes and knocked backwards. She staggered back but smirked and she wiped her bloody mouth as a blazing blue aura appeared around her. "That hurt," she said, "but my Ketsu Armor absorbed much of the damage. My turn!" She raced towards the clone and created a portal behind it, absorbing it. She then shot the clone out of the portal and towards her. Weaving hand signals, she created a bundle of snowflakes that shot towards the clone as large tendrils of ice. "Don't worry Karasu...I'll handle this part." said Kage. As he started to Caw, the clone was destroyed in real life and it was also destroyed in the genjutsu. However, in the genjutsu after the clone was destroyed it turned into thousands of crows which flew in the air. Large chains appeared from underground and grabbed Miyagu's arms and legs. These chains wer so heavy and they tied her to the ground in an attempt to prevent he from concentrating her chakra by straining her hands. Some of the crows which flew into the air reformed behind Miyagu as a clone of Haru who held a sword in his hand and he directed this sword towards her spine. All of the crows began to form swords which was held by this genjutsu clone of Haru who was constantly stabbing Miyagu with them. Haru made sure that Miyagu's Senchūgan didn't have any effect in the genjutsu by taking away he power to make vortexes in the genjutsu. "I don't want to kill her, I will just put her under genjustu to break her will and mental strength without having to damage her physically." thought Haru to himself. Category:Role-Play Battles Category:World Devastator